1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to switching logic and more particularly to override switching adapted for use in coin operated dryers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Coin operated laundromats are often made available to the public without an attendant present and therefore are subject to abuse. One of the more frequent abusive practices is the intentional or inadvertent exhaustion of the purchased operating time in a device like a gas dryer. A coin operated gas dryer typically includes a timer which can be set for a particular duration and is often enabled by insertion of coins. Very often the customer will find it convenient to terminate the drying cycle before the purchased time has expired. Since this may occur at any time within the period set by the timer, often large amounts of dryer time are left available which if used once the dryer is evacuated, result in a great loss of the gas energy consumed and the consequent loss of revenue to the owners.
Typically, a conventional gas dryer includes a door switch which provides both a safety function and energy conservation function, by interrupting the primary circuit providing power to the dryer. Thus, while a customer may elect to terminate the drying operation before the expiration of the purchased time, removing the articles from the dryer and leaving the door opened, various other persons including children prone to mischief may close the door on the empty dryer causing the dryer to continue operation. Alternatively the customer himself, through inadvertence or force of habit, may elect to close the door after evacuating the dryer, thus resuming the operation of an empty dryer. In each instance, however, a loss in revenue results to the owner of the laundromat and many devices have been developed in the past to avoid this loss.